


Animale notturno

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Dannato dai Precursor [2]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Daxter è uno scrittore in cerca di un protagonista.Questa storia partecipa al Juke-Box dei Prompt di Writer's Wing.Prompt: 3) A è un animale notturno, B di notte scrive il suo romanzo. Una sera A resta chiuso fuori di casa e attacca bottone con BWerewolf!AU.





	Animale notturno

Animale notturno

Daxter alzò il capo e si sfilò la matita che teneva dietro l’orecchio, il vento freddo gli scompigliava i capelli rossi e gli arrossava le gote spruzzate di lentiggini.

Guardò il foglio di carta che teneva davanti e socchiuse gli occhi, sentiva il metallo della panchina su cui era seduto gelido al contatto, teneva la schiena china e le gambe accavallate.

Alzava e abbassava il piede sollevato, indossava delle scarpe da ginnastica grigio chiaro che sembravano bianche sotto la luce dei lampioni.

Attraverso i tetti, si intravedevano sporadiche delle stelle e diverse nuvole, la luna era piccola e lontana.

< Oggi sono veramente distrutto e avrei tanta voglia di andare a dormire. Anche se stare qui, nel mio rifugio di solitudine, mi rilassa >. Sbadigliò.

< Non devo demordere, non posso permettermelo se voglio almeno finire questo capitolo per questo mese. Ogni giorno devo combattere con me stesso, perché quei dannati scienziati fanno sempre un gran casino ed io, come inserviente, dovrò sempre pulire.

Vorrei poter scrivere in pace, fare questo lavoro per vivere. Belli i sogni, ma devo confrontarmi con la realtà se voglio sopravvivere >.

“Apriti, dannata. Vuoi aprirti?!”. Una voce risuonò tutt’intorno, squarciando il silenzio.

“No, ci mancava anche questo. Quale razza di cretino si metterebbe ad urlare a quest’ora?” si lamentò Daxter. Si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, individuò il proprietario della voce dall’altra parte della stradina.

< Oh, lo conosco. Passa tutta la notte in giro di solito e torna per l’alba. Normalmente è il mio segnale per tornare a casa.

La notte è giovane, cosa ci fa ancora qui? > si domandò.

Il ragazzo aveva dei capelli verdi che risaltavano sulla sua pelle malaticcia, grigiastra. Stringeva la maniglia della porta con entrambe le mani e la ondeggiava, tirandovi calci, aveva delle vistose unghie laccate di nero che stavano scheggiando nell’operazione.

“Dai, apriti! Dannato porta, le chiavi sono rimaste dentro!”.

Daxter ridacchiò, posò matita, taccuino e fogli di carta dentro la sua borsa a tracolla e si avvicinò.

Jak si voltò di scatto.

“ _Ehy_ , tu sei quel tipo che passa le ore sulla panchina. Hai un cellulare?” domandò.

Daxter si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Guai, vero?” lo punzecchiò.

< Parla sempre con gli sconosciuti? > si domandò.

“Abbastanza, ma se mi fai chiamare entro qualche ora arriverà il mio vecchio, ha sempre un paio di chiavi di riserva” spiegò Jak.

Daxter notò che aveva le orecchie leggermente a punta ed i denti parecchio lunghi, che s’intravedevano attraverso le labbra.

< Ho sempre desiderato poterlo incontrare di notte, quando mi trasformo. Di giorno sono sempre stato troppo timido ed impacciato per rivolgergli la parola.

Non che io parli in generale, quando sono umano > pensò la creatura notturna.

“Certo, ma vedi di non consumarmi tutto il credito” disse Daxter, prendendo l’apparecchio dalla tasca.

< Sento che potrebbe essere quello che ho sempre cercato: l’ispirazione per il mio romanzo. Potrei farne il protagonista, si presterebbe bene > rifletté, grattandosi il mento.

Jack prese il cellulare dalle sue mani, ghignando.

“Grazie, fratello”.


End file.
